


Roller Skating Accident

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Cobie are out on a date roller skating. You end up tripping and hurting your ankle.





	Roller Skating Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You’ve never been roller skating before so your girlfriend thought it would be a fun idea to take you for a date. It’s not like you never wanted to try it, you did, but you were scared. 

You remember when you were still in school and your friends would all go to this roller skating rink not that far from where you lived. Sometimes you actually went with them but you just watched your friends have fun. It wasn’t all bad though, some of your friends that were there stayed with you. In the end everyone still had a great time.

“Come on, (Y/N).” Cobie pouts. “I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

You ran your hand through your hair and sighed. “I know, babe.” You gave her a small smile. You could never say no to her.

You both walked into the rink, hand in hand. You did everything you needed to and got some roller skates. As you and Cobie put on your skates, you look around. There weren’t a lot of people there, which was a good thing. 

Cobie gave you a loving smile, she held out her hands for you to take. You took her hands and she helped you stand up. As she led you to the rink your grip on her hands tightened.

“I’m right here.” She softly said.

Cobie never let go of you, she only let go when you told her you would be okay. Even then she never left your side.

“I’m doing it!” You gasped as you were finally skating on your own, a little wobbly but you were still doing it on your own.

“You doing great, baby.” 

Then all of a sudden you tripped and fell, landing on your ankle the wrong way. You felt something break and pain shot through you. You bit your lip so hard to stop yourself from screaming in pain.

“(Y/N)!” Cobie knelt down and wrapped her arms around you, helping you up. You leaned into her. “We have to get you to the hospital.” Cobie was trying her best not to show how scared she was, she could see the pain in your eyes.

xxxxx

After going to the hospital and getting a brace put on your ankle you were able to go home. Cobie has been making sure that you had everything and that you were comfortable.

“Sweetheart, I’m okay.” You grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Come cuddle with me.” You pout.

“Anything for you.” She chuckled. 

She grabbed the TV remote, putting your favorite show on before sitting down next to you. She wrapped her arms around you. You snuggled into her arms, Cobie kissed the top of your head and started tracing patterns on your skin.

“I’m so sorry, love.” She kissed the top of your head again.

You tilt your head up to look at her. “Why are you sorry, Cobie? It’s not your fault that I tripped. I should have been looking where I was going.”

“I just feel like I could’ve done something…” 

You leaned up and pecked her lips. “It was an accident. I’ll heal in no time.” You smiled.

She leaned in, giving you another kiss. You both smiled into the kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.” You snuggled into her even more. You and Cobie started watching the show that was on.


End file.
